Dokaz Pitagorine teoreme (I dio)
100 dokaza Pitagorine teoreme U A. Bilimovićevom prevodu prve knjige Euklidovih „Elemenata“ na strani 41. data je formulacija i dokaz čuvene teoreme. 1) Kod pravouglih trouglova je kvadrat na strani spram pravog ugla (na hipotenuzi) jednak kvadratima na stranama koje obrazuju pravi ugao (na katetama). Vjerovatno je Šarigin, govoreći o geometriji kao fenomenu opšte kulture čovječanstva i nekim njenim teoremama koje predstavljaju najdrevnije spomenike svjetske kulture, mislio prevashodno na ovu Euklidovu interpretaciju formulacije i dokaza poznate teoreme. thumb|left|Slika 1 Mislim da ovaj dokaz ujednoj pristupačnijoj verziji obilježavanja treba prezentovati učenicima osnovne i srednje škole. Taj dokaz bismo mogli prikazati na sledeći način (vidi sliku 1). Neka je \Box ABC pravougli trougao sa pravim uglom kod tjemena A. Tvrdimo da je kvadrat nad hipotenuzom BC jednak zbiru kvadrata nad katetama BA i AC. Neka se nad BC konstruiše kvadrat \triangle, a nad BA i AC kvadrati \Box BAHZ i \Box QKCA , kroz tačku A povuče prava AL paralelna pravama BF i CE, a zatim povuku prave AF i ZC. Pošto je svaki od uglova ∡ BAC i ∡BAH prav, to poluprave AC i AH povučene nad pravom BA, a sa raznih strana grade susjedne uglove čiji je zbir opruženi ugao, pa stoga tačke C, A i H leže na istoj pravoj. Iz istih razloga i tačke B, A i Q leže na jednoj pravoj. Ugao ∡FBC jednak je uglu ∡ZBA, jer je svaki od njih prav. A kada se svakom od njih doda ugao ∡ABC, biće ugao ∡FBA jednak uglu ∡ZBC. Pošto je strana FB jednaka stranici BC, a ZB strani BA, to su dvije stranice FB, BA jednake stranicama BC, ZB,i to odgovarajućim, i ugao ∡FBA jednak uglu ∡CBZ, a tada je i \triangle ABF jednak (podudaran) \triangle ZBC , pa je i stranica AF jednaka stranici ZC. A paralelogram određen stranama BA i BF je duplo veći (površinski) od \ triangle ABF , jer imaju istu stranicu BF i između istih su paralela BF, AL (imaju jednake visine koje odgovaraju tim stranicama, još je očito da taj paralelogram ima jednaku površinu sa pravougaonikom BFLM). I kvadrat \Box ABZH je dva puta veći (površinski) od \triangle ZBC , jer i oni imaju istu stranicu ZB između istih su paralela ZB i HC. (A dvostruko od jednakog je jednako). Prema tome je pravougaonik \Box BFLM jednak (površinski) kvadratu ⁭ \Box ABZH . Na sličan način se može dokazati jednakost površina pravougaonika MLEC i kvadrata ACKQ. Prema tome, površina cijelog kvadrata BFEC jednaka je zbiru površina kvadrata ABZH i kvadrata ACKQ. 2.) Jedna modernija varijanta Euklidovog dokaza (slika 1a): thumb|Slika 1.a Lako je uočiti sličnost trouglova \triangle ALC \sim \triangle CLB \sim \triangle ACB , pa je očigledno i x= \frac{b^2}{c} i y=\frac{a^2}{c} tako da su površine pravougaonika FMLA, MEBL i kvadrata FEBA: P_{FMLA} =c* \frac{b^2}{c} =b^2 P_{MEBL} =c* \frac{a^2}{c} =b^2 P_{FEBA} =c^2 tj. P_{FMLA} +P_{MEBL} =P_{MEBL} = > a^2+ b^2 =c^2 Dakle, kod pravouglih trouglova je kvadrat na strani spram pravog ugla (na hipotenuzi) jednak (površinski) zbiru kvadrata nad stranama koje obrazuju prav ugao (na katetama). A to je trebalo dokazati. U Bilimovićevom prevodu „Elemenata“ prikazan je i dokaz obrnute Pitagorine teoreme koji kao i prethodni, po Papusu, najvjerovatnije ne pripada Pitagori već Euklidu. Taj dokaz sa današnje tačke gledanja izgleda „staromodno“ i ovdje ga neću navoditi. Tokom prohujalih vjekova bilo je mnogo pokušaja rekonstruisanja tog prvog izgubljenog dokaza čuvene teoreme. Najupečatljiviji utisak na mene ostavio je tekst nekog starogrčkog ili rimskog istoričara rekonstrukcije Pitagorinog dokaza teoreme za jednakokrake pravougle trouglove, koji u svojoj knjizi „Osnivači prirodnih nauka“ citira poznati matematičar dr Milutin Milanković. Evo tog navodnog dokaza koji Pitagora govori svojim učenicima: 3) „Takav dokaz je, kao što većina od vas zna, naročito jednostavan kada imamo posla sa ravnokrakim pravouglim trouglom. Jer, nacrtamo li kvadrate nad svima trima stranama tog trogula, pa povučemo u kvadratima nad katetama po jednu njihovu dijagonalu, a u kvadratu nad hipotenuzom obije, onda smo time razložili celu sliku u same kongruentne ravnokrake pravougle trouglove, jednake zadatom trouglu, od kojih kvadrati nad katetama imaju po dva takva trougla, a kvadrat nad hipotenuzom njih četiri tako da je dokaz mog pravila očigledan.“ Vidi sliku 2. thumb|Slika 2 thumb|Slika 3 Kada sam pročitao taj Milankovićev citat shvatio sam da se na sličan način dokaz može uopštiti, tj. izvesti za bilo koji pravougli trougao. Bez obzira što taj poznati dokaz u matematičkoj literaturi nosi naziv po autoru Maregu koji ga je objavio 1887. godine, došao sam do zaključka da bi on kao logički nastavak ovog starogrčkog ili rimskog teksta mogao biti Pitagorin. U ovu mogućnost vjerujem i zato što je dokaz jednostavan i što mislim da je Pitagora rezonovao prosto, praktično. Vjerujem da je pokušavao i uspio da razrezivanjem površina kvadrata nad katetama pravouglog trougla u najmanjem broju rezova dobije djelove iz kojih je sastavio kvadrat nad hipotenuzom. Moguće da je sve uradio i obrnutim redosljedom. Taj dokaz sadrži samo jednu riječ: „Gledaj sliku 3!“. U specijalnom slučaju kod jednakokrakih pravouglih trouglova dokaz je još jednostavniji slika 2. Ovaj zadatak u metodičkom smislu za mene ima posebnu vrijednost, jer se može iskoristiti da kod učenika razvija smisao za samostalni istraživački rad. Na primjer učenicima se pročita citat i zahtjeva da do opšteg rješenja pokušaju doći samostalnim razrezivanjem kvadrata nad katetama. Kod dokazivanja skoro da nije potrebno nikakvo objašnjavanje, dovoljno se pozvati na izometrijske transformacije koje čuvaju podudarnost, a koje se pri ovom dokazivanju koriste. Zato je dovoljna samo jedna riječ gledaj. 4) Pogledajmo jednu dinamičku varijantu prethodnog dokaza: Površinu koja je jednaka zbiru površina kvadrata stranica a i b , tj. a^2+b^2 rasjecimo izlomljenom linijom kao na donjoj slici. thumb|left Rotiranjem odgovarajućih trouglova za ugao od 90^o kao na donjoj slici dobijamo kvadrat površine . thumb|left Očigledno je da je ovaj dinamikči dokaz Pitagorine teoreme direktna posljedica primjene izometrijske transformacije rotacije i predstavlja jednu modernizovanu verziju prethodnog dokaza. 5) U udžbenicima matematike osnovne škole može se vidjeti dokaz Pitagorine teoreme po Simpsonu (Elements de geometrie – Paris 1766.g) slika 4. U metodici matematike od Dr Milosava Marjanovića ovaj dokaz se pominje kao mogući dokaz samog Pitagore. thumb|Slika 4 (a+b)^2=a^2+2ab+b^2 (1) (a+b)^2=c^2+2ab (2) Iz (1) i (2) => a^2+2ab+b^2=c^2+2ab=>a^2+b^2=c^2 6) U srednjoškolskim udžbenicima srećemo dva dokaza Pitagorine teoreme po indijskom matematičaru Bhaskari (Vija ganita XII vijek). Evo manje poznatog od njih. Bashara je sastavio četiri podudarna trougla: ABC, BDH,DEG i EAF (slika 5). Hipotenuze tih trouglova su jednake stranici c, dok duže katete a, tih trouglova obrazuju unutrašnji kvadrat ⁭CHGF dužine strana a - b . On kao dokaz kaže samo „Gledaj!“ i daje formulu: (a-b)^2 + 4 *\frac{ab}{2} = c^2 => a^2+ b^2 = c^2 thumb|left|Slika 5 7) Jedan manje poznati dokaz (sličan Simpsonovom) thumb|Slika 6 Nad ΔABC konstruišimo kvadrate CADE i BCGH (vidi sliku 6), a zatim u presjeku prava (DE) i (HG) obilježimo tačku F. Potom konstruišimo osno simetričnu sliku petouglu ABHFD u odnosu na osu (AB)\equiv s . Kako izometrijske transformacije očuvavaju podudarnost to je \angle F=\angle F_1=90^o , \angle D=\angle D_1=90^o , \angle H=\angle H_1=90^o , FD=F_1D_1=a+b , AD=AD_1=b , BH=BH_1=a i duž FH=F_1H_1=a+b , A\equiv A_1 i B\equiv B_1 . Lako je dokazati da je ABNM kvadrat stranice c. Kako podudarni mnogouglovi imaju jednake površine to je, P_{ABHFD}=P_{ A_1B_1H_1F_1D_1} , a odatle slijedi da je: a^2+ b^2 +3 \frac{ab}{2}= c^2+ 3 \frac{ab}{2}=> a^2+ b^2 =c^2 8) Godine 1855, kada je umro Karl Fridrih Gaus jedan od najvećih matematičara svijeta svih vremena, u njegovu čast poznati matematičar O. Werner izveo je sledeći neobičan dokaz Pitagorine teoreme. thumb|Slika 7 Konstruišimo pravougli trougao ABC i nad AC nacrtajmo kvadrat ACDE (slika 7). Povucimo EG paralelno sa AB i konstruišimo normale CH i AF na AB. Pošto je EA║DB to je P_{AEDC}=P_{AEGB} , b^2=AB*AF kako je EA=AC , to su i pravougli trouglovi ΔEAF i ΔACH podudarni, jer su im i ∡AEF=∡ACH (uglovi sa normalnim kracima) pa je AF=AH . Dakle, (1) b^2=AB*AH . Na sličan način ponavljanjem cijelog ovog postupka konstrukcijom kvadrata nad CB dobili bi da je (2) a^2=BA*BH. Sabiranjem ( 1) + (2) => a^2 +b^2=BA*BH+AB*AH=AB(BH+AH)=c*BA=c*c= c^2 . Dakle, a^2+b^2=c^2 . 9) Dokaz po P. Fabre-u. (Journal de Mathematics –1888.) Neka je dat pravougli trougao ABC. Nad hipotenuzom AB konstruišimo kvadrat ABED kao na slici 8. thumb|Slika 8 Neka je duž CF║AD i CF=AD=c, neka je BG \perp FE i AH\perp (DF) . Lako je pokazati da su pravougli trouglovi ΔABC, ΔDEF, ΔEBG i ΔADH međusobno podudarni jer imaju za hipotenuzu c tj. AB=DE=EB=DA=c i \angle CAB=\angle FDE=\angle BEG=\angle DAH=\alpha , pa je \triangle ABC \cong \triangle DEF \cong \triangle EBG \cong \triangle ADH odakle slijedi da je AC=DF=EG=AH=b i CB=FE=GB=HD=a. Dakle, visina paralelograma FEBC koja odgovara strani FE=a je GB=a, pa je P_{FEBC}=a^2 . Takođe visina paralelograma DFCA koja odgovara strani DF=b je HA=b, pa je površina toga paralelograma P_{DFCA}= b^2 ili # c^2=P_{DEBA}=P_ {DFEBA}+P_{DEF}, # a^2+b^2=P_{FEBC}+P_{DFCA}=P_{DFEBA}+P_{ABC} Kako je P_{DEF}=P_{ABC} , to je a^2+b^2=c^2 . Poznato je da se Heronov obrazac za površinu trougla može izvesti primjenom Pitagorine teoreme. Međutim, manje je poznato da se primjenom Heronovog obrasca može dokazati Pitagorina teorema. Ako pretpostavimo, da za proizvoljan \triangle ABC stranica a , b i c važi Heronov obrazac za izračunavanje njegove površine, tj. ako je: \sqrt{s(s-a)(s-b)(s-c)} gdje je s=\frac{a+b+c}{2} možemo dokazati da za svaki pravougli trougao čije su katete a i b , a hipotenuza c važi a^2+b^2=c^2 10) D o k a z: Neka je dat pravougli trougao ABC sa katetama a i b i hipotenuzom c (slika 9). thumb|Slika 9 Neka je trougao BCA_1 osno simetričan trouglu BCA u odnosu na osu simetrije (BC). Tada je trougao AA_1B jednakokraki sa stranicama 2 b , c , c . Njegova površina je (1) P = a * b . Ako površinu toga trougla izračunamo pomoću Heronovog obrasca s obzirom da je: s=\frac{2b+2c}{2}=b+c dobićemo (2) P=\sqrt{(b+c)(b+c -2b)(b+c-c)(b+c-c)} pa je P= \sqrt{(c^2-b^2)b^2} = b\sqrt{c^2-b^2} Iz (1) i (2) dobijamo: ab=b\sqrt{c^2-b^2} tj a^ 2 =c^2-b^2 što je i trebalo dokazati. Koliko je ova teorema izazivala interesovanja tokom istorije najbolje pokazuje činjenica da danas postoji preko 370 različitih dokaza Pitagorine teoreme. Zato iznenađujuće zvuči podatak da uosnovnoškolskim i srednjoškolskim udžbenicima nema više od tri dokaza ove teoreme. Za ovu priliku odabrao sam još neke dokaze koji bi mogli da se nađu u svakom srednjoškolskom ili udžbenicima matematike osnovne škole. Kategorija:Geometrija Kategorija:Euklidova geometrija Kategorija:Pravougli trougao Kategorija:Pitagorina teorema Kategorija:Planimetrija